


Understanding

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beginner Writing, But it became angst, Chloe tries to make him understand, F/M, I tried to be heart warming, Lucifer has a Question, Mostly Dialogue, Oops, Writing practice, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Lucifer has hurt her one time far to many, so why hasn't she rightfully cut him out of her life?





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to the Lucifer Fandom! I'm a beginner when it comes to writing, but I've read so many good stories that want to share some as well! So I better get practicing!

“Detective, I can’t understand you.” Lucifer said, his eye’s pleading for an answer.

“What do you mean, Lucifer.” 

“I have hurt you, more than any soul should, yet…you forgive me, time and time again. When will you learn, you don’t deserve me.”

“Lucifer.” She sighed. “You may not always do the right thing, but…” She took a deep breath in.

“You try. You try so hard. I see that, so why can’t you.”

“Because” Lucifer began to shout. “A monster can try all he wants to be different. But at the end of the day, he’s still a monster.” With self-hatred gleaming in his eyes, Lucifer walks out of the room.

Chloe runs out to catch him, and grabs his wrist. "No Lucifer, real monsters don't feel guilty. Real monsters don't try to change."

"You just can't understand. You will never understand." Lucifer says so quietly that Chloe has to strain to hear it. For the millionth time, he breaks her heart.

 

And she lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
